ultimately switched
by youngestmoney116
Summary: In an encounter with a new villain, the team doesn't know who or exactly what they're up against. Their powers end up getting switched around-leaving them confused and slightly uncoordinated. when the villain escapes he causes destruction everywhere he goes. The only thing that will save them now is if they join forces with their own kids from the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new villain

**disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman, Marvel does. If I did I don't know what I'd do... anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

**no one's p.o.v.**

"You guys are up." Coulson said as the team started to run to detention. "no running in the hallway!" he called after them. They rolled their eyes playfully. Usually if they were up during school the mission was urgent. in the detention room the guys had the decency to turn around for Ava.

As they got to the streets there was a _ton_ of damage. Numerous cars looked like they had been smashed, trampled, and/or thrown in various places. Pieces of buildings looked to be falling as civilians scrambled frantically to get out. The team stood there in shock at the villain with all sorts of debris revolving around him as he levitated in the air. He was kinda scary looking. He had a midget like appearance and a scruffy face that made him look somewhat dwarf-like. He was wearing black and had a long red cape.

"Ha ha!" He exclaimed, " you will all bow down to me- **SEMI HEADMASTER IN TRICKERY**!" He cackled "Ugh" Nova said, "don't you have a shorter name?" He was getting bored. "Umm...I guess we can turn it into an acronym" Ava suggested. "If you say so..." He started to think out loud. "Semi is 'S', Headmaster is 'H', In is 'I', and Trickery is..." He started to laugh obnoxiously. "This dude's name is sh-" He was cut off as spiderman webbed his mouth shut. "We all know what it spells bucket head. Now enough talk already! let's kick his butt!"

**Ava's p.o.v. **

Defeating him was easy. In fact _too_ easy. I jumped up and grazed his face with my claws. Since he was distracted, Powerman and Ironfist did a fast ball special. After that Nova blasted him into a wall and Spidey just webbed him up. All he did was throw a few cars, cinder blocks, and bricks at us. I made sure to make mental examinations of him. looked like he was bored and barely fought back, 2. when he was taking hits, he had facial expressions like he was trying _not_ to fight back...as if...as if he had another plan or purpose with us.

My thoughts were interrupted as I hear two S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters and the helicarrier land beside us. We start walking, but all of a sudden I feel a bit woozy. Next thing I know, everything is molding into a white haze and the last thing i saw was Director Fury running towards us as I felt my eyelids close.

**Fury's p.o.v. **

They did well. Judging by how long it took, I infer that most of the damage was done by the villain. As the ramp to the helicarrier was let down, I could see the young teens walking, but they seemed a bit unstable. Worried, I ran towards them gaining speed with each step. As they fell to the ground I couldn't help but wince. That's going to leave a mark. I quickly probed and prodded each of them: good pulses, steady heartbeats, shallow breathing. They were fine. "Medic!" I called.

**First chapter done. Taking suggestions on who to pair up. see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Switched

**First I wanna thank all my lovely reviewers: TheOnyxDragon12, flying feather scribbles, wereguardian, and schoolgirl013.****You guys really boosted my confidence so, thank you for that. ****TheOnyxDragon12 and ****wereguardian I totally agree with you on pairings , ****flying feather scribbles I already kinda had an idea of who would switch powers with who, but I will look into what you said. S****choolgirl013 thanks for the positive feedback, I will be sure to read your stories as well as the others. whew...done.**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or any of the characters. I do own my OCs who will appear in chapter 3 though. Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

**Danny's p.o.v.**

I open my eyes and immediately take in my surroundings. We're in the helicarrier's medical wing. I look to my left and see luke in a bed similar to mine. I look to my right and see Ava. On her right is Sam and on his right is Peter. I sit up and notice that I do not have on my costume. **A/N: everyone's wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt and black shorts. Ava's shirt is a little big on her and she's wearing smaller shorts than the guys**

To calm myself, I try to make one of my fists glow. It's not working. I jump out of the bed and wake up Luke. " Dude get up. We need to talk to Fury _immediately_."

**No one's p.o.v.**

Danny woke Sam up and Luke woke up Peter. They all stood around Ava's bed kid of uneasy. She usually up on her own-especially when it was early.

**_Xxx_ **_Flashback_ _**xxX**_

_Sam's stomach growled as he got out of his bed and went to the S.H.I.E.L.D cafeteria. He ate a sundae and was on his way back to sleep. He saw something-rather someone in a chair of one of the computers. Ava had been studying again and had fallen asleep. Quickly, Sam picked up the sharpie that had made it onto the floor in account to Ava's studying. As soon as the inky-black tip of the marker had touched a spot under her nose, her foot instinctively and accidentally come to a collision with Sam's groin._

_She jumped up into a fighting stance, only to see a very distressed Sam crouching on the floor, shaking his head, and holding his area. "Sam..." She growled._

_****__Xxx_ End of _Flashback __**xxX**_  


The guys had been doing 'rock, paper, scissors' to choose who would wake up Ava. Sadly, Sam lost. "I'll just give her a wet willie." He then put his finger in his mouth and took it out. As his finger made it's way to her ear a voice stopped him. "**Don't. Even. Think about it.**" It was Ava's. Her eyes were still closedand her arms were folded neatly across her chest. She jumped out of the bed, and made her way to the medical wing's exit." Come on slowpokes!" She called behind her.

**Nick Fury's p.o.v.**

Once again, I see the young teens walking toward me. _They better not faint this time_. Rand is the first one to speak. "Director Fury there is a problem. I-" I cut him off. "Well whatever it is you all can deal with it later. As we speak Batroc is robbing a bank. Your costumes have been scanned for bombs and tracking devices already. Put 'em on and go! _Now_!" I smirk as they run around frantically trying to find their costumes. _Teenagers._

**No one's p.o.v.**

They took a small jet and landed right by the bank. It wasn't long until they had Batroc surrounded. "Let's wrap this up." Spidey said as his web shooters insignificantly shot out nothing. "Leave a spider to do a man's job." Nova then tried flying while blasting him, but neither had worked. "Wha-What the heck?!" He exclaimed as he fell on his back. Luke tried picking up a car-didn't work. Ava couldn't feel the energy and craziness from the amulet and Dany's fists wouldn't glow.

Peter was shouting "Go web go!" as he tried to shoot his webs, Luke was straining himself trying to pick up the car, Ava and Danny were just standing there awkwardly, and sam was jumping up and down like a psycho trying to get a jumpstart for his flying. It was really bad because Batroc was getting bored. He threw a bag of money at Luke, and side-kicked sam into Peter. Danny ran over to Luke to help him up.

As Ava tried to help up Sam and Peter, Batroc threw a roundhouse kick to her head. She ducked then punched him in the nose, and he flew several feet backwards. The force of the punch had torn the gloved part of her costume while her fist was glowing."Tiger we're not supposed to kill bad guys!" Peter wailed exasperatedly. " I didn't-" She was cut off by Sam. "Relax web head she didn't kill the guy, and besides we needed to be getting back to Fury anyway."

The cops soon arrived and the team once again, piled into the jet and flew off. In the helicarrier they told Nick the entire situation. He then had Doctor Connors and few other scientists examine the items. They soon came out with the results. "Definitely dark magic," He told Nick."The only way they can have powers is if they each try on the items.

Fury turned around to face the seated team. "You heard the man," he shouted. "go!" They grabbed the items and headed to the training room. After a while they finally got it. Sam had the web shooters, Danny had his helmet, and Luke had the amulet. Peter had nothing because he now had Power man's powers. After watching them struggle, Ava finally stood up and pressed a button on the wall.

"director Fury, they figured it out."

"Excellent," his voice rang through the intercom "now...I have twenty rounds of ten robots with your names on 'em."

"UGH!" They all groaned.


End file.
